phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Juan.henry.98
Anyone can create a Mother Trinity page? I'm lazy about this, but I upload some image for the one who wants to create it. done. Sato au (talk) 06:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) hiya thanks for all the updates! specially good to see one of the PS games that didn't have much about it up yet getting more attention. hope you won't mind me bringing up a couple things. with categories, please try to keep to the tree and don't over-categorize. mostly you've done great but eg with the kai page, it doesn't need to go into the "phantasy star zero" category because the "phantasy star zero characters" category is already in the "phantasy star zero" category. also try to avoid using images from other websites. there's nothing really wrong with it because all images are copyright sega and pso-world can't actually lay claim to any of them, it's just kinda not cool to pso-world to use pictures with their mark on them on other websites. let me know anytime you need anything, and thanks again! Sato au (talk) 07:55, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok. No worries. But would be grateful if anyone can help with more posts by PSZ. You know, creating many post and I being the only one that update them is very exhausting. Anyway, you're welcome. You're awesome and you should feel awesome! By the by, I fixed the weirdness on some of the pages where it would delete the categories for some strange reason. Crispix (talk) 03:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :D. It´s good to see you could fix that weird bug. By the way (changing the subject), I was wondering if the editors have considered to create a status box for the monsters, you know, basic status like HP AT, DF, etc (they change depending of the dificult in some cases)... I have some data from most of the hostiles in PSZero, but I don´t know for where I can start and I don´t know if they will approve that. Thanks anyway. Juan.henry.98 (talk) Hmm, could. What did you have in mind? We do have some charts and graphs that could illustrate those numbers depending on how many fields and how pretty you want it to look like. #There's a basic chart as seen in the pso2 section in Hunter (class)#Phantasy Star Online 2 #There's a bar graph for variable stats like on Nei's page, Nei#Stats #Or there's something with complicated info like card games in Monster Cards in PSO Episode III #Optionally, we have Template:Monster stats, but iirc Zero had super hard instead of ultimate. If none of these look appealing, describe whatcha want and I'll try to see if I can make it. Crispix (talk) 20:28, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Answering...The fourth one called my interest. Maybe I´ll choose that. I have most of the hostiles stats, but only for normal mode. I´ll be gathering more data before posting them in this page. Anyway, thanks for the help. Juan.henry.98 (talk) ---- Oh no problem, feel free to add to your leisure. I was pretty busy today myself so I couldn't add much. I found this data dump on a pso world topic with information that came from a strategy guide. I have no idea what the X stats are. (PSZ Data Dump) Ok I've made a prototype for the template! Here it is in all its huge glory. You can find it here: Template:PSZ Monster Stats and you can access it on a page by typing the template code This is what it looks like when you don't have anything typed. If you want to easily add numbers to the field, look at the default template where you see the bracket numbers. They go in order from normal to hard to super hard, and they start at HP and end at enemy speed. Simply type the template code and separate number fields with | to quickly add stats. It'll look like this in the code: For example, let's say the HP for an enemy is 11 in normal, 26 in hard and 92 in super hard. You'd type: That'll make the template look like this: The other fields will remain with their default code bracket numbers until you fill out their numbers. Ideally, this template will be completely filled out when you have 63 different numbers separated by | bars. I guess if you want to skip a field you can type an x or - or whatever null key you wanna use in that field. Kinda like this: . Alternatively, you can simply edit it like other templates and add each number individually if you'd like to do that too. Crispix (talk) 11:33, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- W...Wow! You really saved me a lot of work and time with that file. Thank you! I´ll start adding the stats box to the hostiles right now! Juan.henry.98 (talk) Hey der! First off, great job with all the monster pages! You've been on a roll with those monster stats the last few days, and they're looking pretty awesome. All your hard work is really making the Zero pages look great. I have a favor to ask. Whenever it's convenient for you, could you scroll down the front page to the "Random Quote" section and refresh the page a few times? I just want to confirm if it randomizes quotes for other users. I've gotten it to work on my phone and my computer's firefox but no dice with IE. If you could check that for me, that would be great! Crispix (talk) 10:53, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hello. Thanks to you too. Without your help, was very probably I couldn't start what I planned, so I really appreciate it. Well, as you asked, in the PC, I refreshed the front page several times, but I get the same quote (Dairon and Lindow). When I tried in my cellphone, was the same story, but with the Dark Falz's one. I opened the main page though Firefox (both in PC and mobile) to see if could get different results, but although I get differents quotes from the ones I saw in Chrome (the first try), the issue remains the same: Still no random quote when refreshing the page. Same stuff with IE. Hope this could help you. Juan.henry.98 (talk) Alright so it's not disabling cache like I was hoping it would. How about this. It's not gonna work with phones unless you request the desktop site. What if instead of refreshing the page, if you clicked that purge button right under the quote? I have a feeling the quote still won't change but you never know. If that doesn't work I'll play around with the html some more. Crispix (talk) 02:23, July 4, 2016 (UTC)